


The First Christmas

by leandra1709



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leandra1709/pseuds/leandra1709
Summary: A story for my Secret Santa on tumblr.Sorey tries teaching the seraphim about Christmas.





	The First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motolchild](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=motolchild).



"'Kay, so where are you taking us again" the Earth seraph asked, exasperated. Sorey had gathered up a group collected of Mikleo, Lailah, and Edna herself. He made them swear to cover their eyes while they walked to... some sort of surprise he had for them? Edna was not too sure what he was doing. The snow was not pleasant to walk in.  
"It's really cold outside, why are we outside?" Edna complained.  
"Would you like me to use some of my fire to help warm you up?" Lailah helpfully offered.  
"No, no, no! Don't worry we're almost there!" Sorey sounded hurried, his voice trembling from the cold.   
At least if they had to suffer, he suffered as well, Edna thought and smiled.  
After a minute of more walking, Sorey stopped, "Ooookay! We're here!"  
The seraphim stood, still covering their eyes.  
"...You can look now."  
They uncovered their eyes. In front of them was a small log cabin, ledges covered in snow, and adorned with strings of Christmas lights. It was truly something none of them had ever seen before.  
Mikleo leaned forward curiously, his hand held against his mouth, "What is this?"  
Sorey opened the door and gestured for everyone to go inside, "You'll see! Let's warm up."  
The group entered the cabin and took a look around. A fire was going in the fireplace, with four stockings hung up over it, bulging with gifts inside. A closer look revealed each stocking had a name on it: Sorey, Mikleo, Edna, and Lailah. In front of the fireplace were two small red couches, in an L-shape. Lailah immediately sat down on the couch, warming herself by the fire.  
A kitchen was behind the couches. Mikleo walked over cautiously to examine his surroundings. An island in the middle of the kitchen had several plates with different types of cookies on them. One set caught his eye.  
"These look like us," Mikleo noted as he pointed at the plate. Four gingerbread person cookies were decorated with colored icing that resembled each person in the group.   
Sorey smiled sheepishly, putting his hand behind his head, "Yeah, Rose and Alisha helped me make them. Well, they helped setting everything up here!"  
Mikleo looked around the entire cabin, taking in all of the decorations. The last, but biggest, surprise in there was a tall pine tree, covered with lights and ornaments, and a pile of presents beneath it.   
"So, what is this?" Edna crossed her arms, "I don't get it."  
She sat down next to Lailah, who was warming her hands in front of the fire still. Lailah gave Sorey a curious glance, "Yes, Sorey, this is all very pretty, but what is it for?"  
Eagerness spread across Sorey's face as he tried to explain it to his friends, "Okay, so there's a holiday where..."   
The explanation was rushed and did not make a lot of sense, but the seraphim all listened with interest.  
"...and then we have gifts to open!" Sorey finished his run-on sentence losing most of his breath. The seraphim clapped for his long speech.   
Edna went up to the stockings and poked them, "So these have treats inside?"  
"Yes! If you are good for the year, you get treats, and if you're bad, you get rocks," Sorey smiled.  
"What kind of rocks?" Mikleo asked, his interest piqued, "Are they ancient artifacts? I think I would rather have rocks than treats. There's more to examine."  
Sorey hung his head, "Yeah, I was thinking the same, but Rose said it had to just be rocks from outside."  
Edna pushed a piece of chocolate into her mouth and mumbled, "I like these better than rocks."  
Lailah stayed sitting on the couch, smiling. She looked at the tree, "It's such a pretty tree, the ornaments and lights bring out its beauty," she leaned her head into her hand, "It's a shame that it had to be cut down."  
Flustered, Sorey spoke up, "This tree was already dead, we didn't have to cut it down."  
"He's lying," Edna retorted, stuffing another chocolate in her mouth.  
Lailah chose to ignore them, "All of these gifts are for us?" She stood up and crouched by the pile of gifts. Lifting up a tag, she could see who they were from and who they were addressed to.  
"To: Edna, From: Rose, To: Mikleo, From Alisha, To: Lailah, From Sorey..." she looked up at Sorey, "The three of you got gifts for us?"  
Mikleo joined her and inspected the tags, "I feel a bit bad now. You went to all this trouble to set up the house like this and get us gifts, and we don't have anything for you."  
Edna stiffened, but stayed silent, obviously feeling as guilty as the other two.   
"Don't feel bad," Sorey said, with a smile on his face, "I did it because I wanted to celebrate a fun time with my friends. This is a family event, and you're all my family."  
Mikleo rubbed his arm, "You've always been my family."  
Lailah clapped her hands together, "I've never really had a family before, but I do feel that closeness with all of you!"  
"...Ever since Eizen left, I felt alone. And when he died, I felt even more alone," she said in a quiet tone, "but meeting all of you and getting to know you makes me feel like I have a family again."  
"So don't worry about not getting me anything. I'm happy just to spend this time with you and celebrate together," Sorey was still beaming.  
Lailah smiled sincerely and agreed, "Yes, it is wonderful we can be together like this."  
The evening continued with the four friends opening gifts, sharing treats, and talking about their past adventures. Mikleo insisted on sharing everything he received with Sorey, even though most of his gifts were from Sorey. Lailah helped Edna make a gingerbread cookie that resembled her late brother. They laughed and enjoyed their time together, late into the night.  
\--  
Rose sneezed for the second time and rubbed her nose, "Ugh, I keep sneezing."  
Alisha smiled and held out a mug of hot chocolate to her, "Someone must be talking about you. I guess it's a good thing you weren't holding on to this."  
Rose took the mug and leaned back, smiling, "I hope they're having a great time."


End file.
